


Innamorato di una mezzodemone

by AnninaR



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Missing in Action, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Hisui comprende di essere innamorato di Setsuna, ma effettivamente sa che non ha nessuna speranza almeno finché la mezzodemone non avrà risolto i suoi problemi.
Relationships: Hisui & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Kudos: 9





	Innamorato di una mezzodemone

_Credo sia successo quando la vidi per la prima volta, scalza e con un kimono troppo piccolo per il suo corpo di giovane donna, davanti alla casa della somma Kaede. Quella coda che le avvolgeva il collo era un marchio, non era solo umana ma aveva sangue demoniaco che le scorreva nelle vene. Facile intuirlo per me che lotto costantemente con i demoni. Ma lei non è un demone come gli altri. Lei è una mezzodemone, forte e bellissima, dagli occhi di ametista in grado di catturare la mia attenzione al primo uno sguardo._

_Mio zio Kohaku me la presentò come una ragazza qualunque e io non feci nessuna domanda, perché in fondo allo sguardo serioso e freddo, Setsuna, impone di non chiederle niente. Ma poi cosa avrei dovuto chiederle? Non sono mai stato come mio padre, mamma diceva che era un dongiovanni incallito prima di conoscerla, in grado di affascinare le donne con poche parole. Inoltre lei non è una delle tante ragazze che ho incontrato nei vari viaggi al fianco degli sterminatori, per questo ho cercato di avvicinarmi paino per capire cosa nascondessero quegli occhi all’apparenza così glaciali. Credo di essere rimasto affascinato da lei sin dal primo istante._

_Setsuna, ha un suono bellissimo il suo nome, è al mio fianco da molti mesi...dovrei dire al nostro fianco. Mio zio ha tastato spesso la sua forza definendola fuori dal comune, e io concordo con lui sebbene mi sia mostrato un po’ scettico quando ha deciso di affiancarmela. Non perché non abbia fiducia in lei ma per le strane reazioni che mi provoca quando mi è vicina. Spesso all’inizio la tenevo distante, lasciandola indietro, proprio per non farmi pendere dall’agitazione però lei ha frainteso e si è offesa. Non che mi abbia detto qualcosa ma le ho dato l’impressione che non volessi una donna accanto, che quasi la considerassi come un peso inutile. Dovrebbe conoscere mia madre, allora capirebbe quanto rispetto ho per le donne. Le sterminatrici sanno essere parecchio violente e io ne so qualcosa._

_Getto un sassolino nel fiume, sono passati mesi ormai e ancora non so cosa mi succede con quella mezzodemone. Combattiamo insieme, ma poi non so nulla, è una valente sterminatrice, durante gli scontri più cruenti so esattamente dove trovarla, arrivo quasi a sentirla dentro di me tanto è forte il sentimento che ci unisce... Ma cosa vado a pensare, quale sentimento? Per Setsuna sono solo un compagno, niente di più e in fondo perché dovrei aspirare ad altro? Non conosco niente di lei, quando provo ad avvicinarmi di più si allontana quasi avesse paura di aprirsi e farmi conoscere quella parte che tiene nascosta._

_Non è gentile. Spesso è parecchio cinica. Chiusa di sicuro. Altezzosa come una principessa eppure è riuscita con un solo sguardo a farmi innamorare di lei._

_«Ahhh, ma quanto posso essere stupido!»_

_«Hisui guada che stiamo andando via, qui abbiamo finito. Smettila di poltrire è ora di tornare a casa.»_

_Le voci dei miei compagni mi raggiungono, dopo aver sconfitto l’ennesimo demone mi sono allontanato dal gruppo perché avevo bisogno di stare un po’ da solo ma ormai è ora di tornare al villaggio, con mio sommo dispiacere. Questo è il momento della giornata che detesto perché significa allontanarmi da lei, sia chiaro so benissimo che siamo solo compagni di battaglie ma mi piacerebbe tanto passeggiare insieme e provare a prenderle la mano. Sospiro alzandomi, credo che se solo provassi a fare una cosa del genere mi ritroverei con un arto in meno. Vorrei capire come ho fatto a finire così, insomma sono parecchio conteso delle ragazze dei villaggi però non ho mai guadato nessuna e proprio di sua altezza “puzza sotto al naso” dovevo andare ad innamorarmi? Forse la mamma ha ragione quando dice: al cuor non si comanda. Chissà se si riferisce a quel vigliacco di mio padre, sicuramente deve essere così._

_«Tutto bene, Hisui?» Alzo di scatto la testa, so che la sua è una domanda senza allusioni ma vorrei tanto sentire della preoccupazione nel suo tono di voce, mi potrebbe far sperare in qualcosa._

_«Niente, solo un po’ di stanchezza.» Le sorrido ma credo di averle detto qualcosa di sbagliato perché il suo sguardo diventa scuro. La vedo allontanarsi senza aggiungere altro e a me non resta che seguire il gruppo in silenzio._

_Una volta rientrati Sestuna torna da Kaede, la sacerdotessa si occupa di lei in quanto sola al mondo, senza neanche voltarsi una sola volta verso di me e le nostre strade si dividono, almeno fino alla prossima missione. Il mio è un amore non corrisposto ormai è chiaro, prima la dimentico meglio è, così facendo posso solo darle l’impressione sbagliata. Calcio un sassolino e la mia aria abbattuta attira lo sguardo di mio zio._

_«Hisui come mai quel sospiro così affranto? È successo qualcosa al villaggio? Qualche bella ragazza non ha accettato la tua corte? Non darti cruccio, sei ancora giovane per accasarti.» Lo zio non è una cima quando si tratta di cuori spezzati, in fondo lui ha sempre e solo combattuto quando mia madre gli ha lasciato il suo posto a capo degli sterminatori, mentre a mio padre non ci voglio pensare è solo un codardo. Lo detesto e detesto essere suo figlio, figuriamo se vado a chiedergli consigli sulle faccende di cuore._

_«Non è questo... Niente sono solo un po’ stanco, zio. Oggi abbiamo avuto un bel da fare con quel demone. Bisogna dire che l’apporto di Sestuna è stato fondamentale, ha un modo unico di farmi percepire la sua presenza e mi sento molto più tranquillo con lei a guardami le spalle.»_

_«Ho notato, avete una bella sintonia e questo mi fa piacere. È difficile trovare un buon partner, nei combattimenti, a cui affidarsi.» Ha uno sguardo così fiero, a volte mi chiedo se sia dovuto al dono che gli venne fatto da una sacerdotessa. «Quando combatte, Setsuna, mi ricorda molto una persona a cui devo molto, ma ovviamente sono solo scocchi paragoni. L’uomo di cui parlo è un demone molto potente, una persona enigmatica in grado di incutere rispetto e soggezione nello stesso modo. Un demone dai nobili sentimenti ben celati, però...» Lascia la frase in sospeso,ma voglio sapere. Spesso mi sembra sempre che tacciano tutti senza raccontare fino e in fondo le cose._

_«Chi è, zio? Mamma mi ha raccontato della grande battaglia che avete affrontato contro un demone di nome Naraku, però non mi ha mai detto dei particolari.»_

_«È un demone molto forte, non lo vedo più da tanto tempo ma sicuramente è vivo da qualche parte. Sai, benché avesse tanti motivi per avercela con me, mi ha aiutato. Dietro quello sguardo impenetrabile nasconde una grande cuore e sebbene lui odi dimostrarlo anche una grande compassione. La battaglia stessa contro quel mostro di Naraku ha fatto uscire fuori il suo vero io.»_

_Nella voce di mio zio c’è una tale ammirazione, chiunque sia questo demone ha suscito in lui un grande rispetto. «Mi ricordavo che essere sterminatore volesse dire uccidere i demoni, non portare rispetto e ammirazione per loro.»_

_Lo sguardo di Kohaku si scurisce, evidentemente devo aver detto una stupidaggine. «Ci sono demoni e demoni, Hisui. Alcuni hanno un nobile animo e aiutano gli esseri umani. Spesso arrivano anche ad amarli proteggendoli con la loro stessa vita. Non giudicare mai solo una persona dall’aspetto. Ci sono umani dall’animo corrotto che sono molto più pericolosi di un demone.»_

_Annuisco sorbendomi la giusta lavata di capo. «Setsuna è coriacea e sarà un’ottima sterminatrice. Ma questo non implica che forse un giorno vorrà qualcosa di diverso, la sua stessa natura demoniaca potrebbe risvegliarsi. Oppure potrebbe scegliere di seguire il lato umano, prima o poi il cuore batte per una persona in particolare ed è difficile non ascoltarlo.»_

_Pungolato sul vivo, chissà come ha fatto a capire, e curioso gli porgo la mia domanda. «Anche il tuo? Per questo sei solo? La fanciulla che amavi ha preferito un altro.»_

_Koaku si volta verso di me, non sembra arrabbiato solo triste. «Lo sapevo che il suo cuore non mi sarebbe mai appartenuto. Sapevo che tra loro il legame non sarebbe mai potuto essere spezzato. Ma ho amato una sola donna e quella sarà anche se non ha scelto me. Non incolpo nessuno, nemmeno me stesso per non aver smesso di amarla.»_

_Sorrido e lo saluto, una volta giunti alla sua abitazione, non aggiungendo nulla alla sua visibile pena. L’amore è solo una complicazione che diventa insopportabile quando l’oggetto di tale sentimento è una persona come Setsuna. Mi sa che farò la fine di Kohaku: rimpiangere per la vita un amore non corrisposto._

_Sbuffo tornando a casa, non so perché ma la spiegazione che mi sono dato non mi aiuta molto. Vorrei tanto parlare con lei, non dico aprirle il cuore, ma almeno cercare di capire la sua opinione sull’argomento. Insomma è in età da marito, magari sta aspettando la persona giusta. Mi gratto la testa, ho paura che se andassi da lei a fare domande in opportune mi farebbe fuori all’istante, è una che ti fa capire quando stai per passare il segno. Il bello che non ha neanche bisogno di fare niente, basta uno sguardo. Ti ammutolisce con quegli occhi d’ametista così cristallini, sono duri ma io so che sotto quella corazza deve avere un cuore bisognoso di affetto._

_Il destino, mentre ritorno a casa, mi pone sulla mia strada proprio l’oggetto del mio pensiero. È bellissima inondata dalla luce delle prime ore della sera, sembra una creatura evanescente pronta a sparire appena la luna comparirà all’orizzonte. Incantato non mi accorgo del suo avvicinarsi finché una mano non mi sventola davanti al volto._

_«Tutto bene, Hisui? Oggi sei davvero strano.» Annuisco, ho paura che se parlo combinerò un casino. «Sicuro? Sembravi imbambolato.»_

_«Stavo pensando, solo questo. Come mai qui fuori? Non eri andata a casa della vecchia Kaede?»_

_La vedo rabbuiarsi e questo non mi piace, sono combattuto nel chiederle il motivo ma è lei ad anticiparmi. «Io non riposo mai. Spesso mi muovo e la sveglio quindi preferisco passare la notte fuori.»_

_Spalanco gli occhi, come può non dormire mai? Anche se fosse una mezzo sangue crollerebbe a un certo punto. «Cosa vuol dire che non riposi mai?»_

_«Non ho sogni. Non riesco a dormire. Ogni volta che ci provo gli occhi si spalancano guardando il vuoto davanti a me, quindi preferisco non coricarmi ma restare sveglia a guardare il cielo.»_

_«Da quanto?» Lo so, sono un perfetto idiota, non dovrei farle queste domande e la sua spiegazione è stata più che sufficiente._

_«Non ho memoria neanche di questo, purtroppo la mia condizione è quella di vivere così: senza ricordi e priva del piacere di sognare.»_

_Mi avvicino e lei fa un passo indietro, è una ragazza forte non apprezza il mio gesto di volerla consolare però mi sarebbe piaciuto farlo. Nonostante la sua forza chiunque ha bisogno di un momento di debolezza e di qualcuno che lo sostenga. «Non voglio certo la tua pietà.»_

_Dura, fredda e scostante proprio come quando combatte uccidendo i demoni ma stavolta non voglio arretrare. Conosco così poco di lei però è bastato dal farmela amare con tutto il cuore. «Non è pietà. Non sei una persona che ispira pietà. Sei una ragazza forte, io ti ammiro per il tuo coraggio e nel modo in cui affronti ogni battaglia ma credo che anche tu necessiti un’instante in cui riposare e abbassare la guardia.»_

_Mi volta le spalle. «Non riposo mai, mi sembra di avertelo detto.»_

_Incurante della brutta fine che potrei fare le appoggio una mano sulla spalla per poterla guardare di nuovo in volto. Sussulta ma non sembra infastidita dal mio gesto. «Ho ascoltato invece,questo non significa che non possa concederti un attimo di riposo anche solo chiudendo gli occhi.»_

_Mi guarda confusa e posso capirlo perché in fondo non so neanch’io cosa le sto proponendo ma vorrei che sapesse quanto vorrei esserle vicino, aiutarla in qualsiasi modo possibile. «Non capisco cosa vuoi dire.»_

_Quegli occhi così belli sono confusi e appaiono così limpidi, permettendomi di vedere uno scorcio del suo animo e ne sono immensamente felice. Un ragazzo innamorato vive di questi piccoli attimi in cui la persona amata gli permette di avvicinarla, fino ad abbassare la guardia._

_«Ammetto di non sapere neanch’io bene quello che ho in mente, però ti andrebbe di riposare con me?» Arrossisce e solo dopo capisco che posso essere frainteso, maledetto retaggio paterno. Alzo le mani in segno di scusa. «Non fraintendere, sto solo proponendo di passare la notte come due sterminatori accanto al fuoco.»_

_Non so perché ma sembra che stia trattenendo un sorriso, decido che voglio vederla sorridere e quindi piazzando le mani sui fianchi aggiungo. «Kirara verrà con noi, così saremo in tre e non dovrai temere nulla.»_

_Un sorriso piega leggermente quelle bellissime labbra per poi scomparire quasi subito. «So difendermi benissimo da sola.»_

_«Lo so, porto Kirara nel caso avessi bisogno di fuggire dalla tua furia, se dovessi dire qualche stupidaggine.» Lo dico seriamente perché sa benissimo che la considero una guerriera molto forte. I suoi poteri, che come il resto non sappiamo da dove vengano, sono la conferma di quanto sia speciale._

_«Va bene, accetto.» Mi trattengo dal saltare dalla gioia, non mi ha detto niente ma il fatto che ripone fiducia in me posso considerarlo un segnale e forse, un giorno, quando avrà trovato ciò che cerca potrò aprirle il cuore. Se andata bene a quel vigliacco di mio padre... perché dovrei fallire io?_

Fine


End file.
